Everything Changes
by ren-ta-chan
Summary: [Kadaj x Tifa] AC SPOILERS. Instead of only Marlene, Tifa was also kidnapped. In the meantime, Kadaj seems to find himself attracted to her. R&R please. Maybe some VinTif or SephTif?
1. One

Everything Changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Never. Nuh-uh.

Summary : AC SPOILERS. Instead of only Marlene, Tifa was also kidnapped. In the meantime, Kadaj seems to find himself attracted to her. Kadaj x Tifa.

A/N: Guide me along with your reviews please! I've NEVER played the game and so far only watched Final Fantasy the Last Order and Advent Children! I hope I can satisfy you readers.

-

1

-

_A sound of music was heard after Tifa had managed to get Loz trapped under the rubble._

_Warily, Tifa looked around and kept an eye on Marlene._

_The rubble moved and the music continued._

_Loz stood up from under the rubble and took out his handphone to answer it._

"_She's not here all right." Loz muttered but soon exclaimed, "I'm not crying!"_

_Loz narrowed his eyes. "I understand, I'll bring her back."_

_Slipping his handphone back into his pocket, he started towards Tifa and Marlene. "Let's continue." He said, getting ready for another fight._

_He kicked a church bench at Tifa but she blocked it easily._

_Tifa gasped as Loz managing to electrocute her and throwing her into a pillar. Thinking that she'll slide down, he managed to grab her easily with speed and stabbed her stomach. He threw her again but this time, onto the flowerbed._

_Loz started to knock her out when a bright coloured item hit his head. He let out a low growl and turned to the culprit._

_Marlene stood there looking confident and waited for him to strike. He smirked at the chest full of Materia on the ground._

_Marlene stepped back slowly as Loz approached. Tifa turned to her sides while clutching her stomach in pain and watching them._

"_Cloud!" Marlene said aloud hoping he would come._

"_Run!" Tifa shouted._

-

Petrified Forest. It truly lives up to it's name. White trees surrounded Tifa and Marlene as the hugged each other at one corner while Loz kept an eye on them.

"Hmm? I thought the kid was enough Loz." Yazoo muttered as he gazed at Tifa.

"I thought it would interest Kadaj. She's quite a fighter. It also seems she has quite a history with our Brother." Loz replied, a smirk finding his way on his face. Yazoo raised an eyebrow on hearing that.

"What makes you think Kadaj would be interested?" Yazoo asked, now curious on the mischievous mind of Loz.

"As I said, she's quite a fighter."

Both chuckled as Yazoo finally got what Loz meant.

Loz wanted to matchmake.

They both ceased chuckling when Kadaj appeared with the children he brought from Midgar who had the Geostigma Syndrome.

-

Cloud had decided to go back to the tavern and rest there after the encounter with ShinRa. He stopped, feeling a chill sweeping through him. He went into his room and saw a note there.

_Cloud,_

_ I've brought Marlene to the Church if you happen to come back today._

_Tifa._

Short and blunt. That was Tifa went it came to writing in notes or letters. But if in reality, you would not believe that she wrote it. She was always nervous when talking about a serious subject or when she was alone with someone.

He shook his head and went to the Church.

-

Kadaj scowled at what Loz brought. He had only complicated matters by bringing someone of their age. A woman no less! But nevertheless, onto business.

"So, Brother was hiding this, huh?" He asked smoothly covering up his distaste for the woman and the child infront of him while he looked at the chest full of Materias.

"Strength that was born from the Lifestream… With this new materia, we'll obtain a new strength." He continued as he picked a Materia, scrutinizing it with gaze, and decided to use it.

He turned around and smirked before the children.

"I was gifted with an unique strength from Mother." Kadaj started, making sure the children's attention was on him by raising his arms, he continued, "The strength to fight against the planet, who torments human beings. To tell you the truth, every one of you has this strength."

"That's right." He affirmed as he noticed the looks from the children.

"We're all siblings. We're the chosen siblings who has inherited Mother's genetic thoughts that were dissolved into the Lifestream! But," He paused, then started once more.

"The planet is interfering with us all. It's trying to stop our growth. That's why your body is in pain, and your heart feels like it is about to be crush!" Kadaj raised a finger to point at them after that last sentence.

The children let out a gasp, some looking around thinking about what he had said.

"I will cure it." He said once the children focused his attention back at him.

"And then, let's go back where our Mother is at." Letting out a burst of power after he spoke.

"Follow after me." With that, he stepped into the water. Tifa thought it was his cloak flowing in the water but stopped when she saw darkness spreading from Kadaj into the once crystal clearwater.

She watched Kadaj slowly cupped the black water into his hands and drank letting a smirk onto his face once he finished.

Slowly, the children walked into the water. Tifa and Marlene gasped when they saw Denzel with the children.

"Denzel…" Tifa said softly.

Denzel ignored her and followed the other children's example.

Tifa tightened her hold onto Marlene's dress when Denzel looked up with Mako eyes.

"Denzel!" She repeated a bit louder this time.

-

Cloud rode on his motorcycle quickly after what Reno and Rude told him.

Tifa and Marlene were kidnapped.

He quickly evaded bullets coming his way, shot by what he knew as Loz and Yazoo from what Rude described.

The guy in the middle as he noted as Kadaj, merely smirked at him and started to walk to him as he took out two swords from his motorcycle getting ready to fight them.

Kadaj lifted his right hand as if signalling to someone.

Children soon started to jump out from their hiding places.

Cloud widened his eyes as Denzel stood there staring at him with Mako eyes and Marlene pulling his left arm.

But where was Tifa?

He stopped abruptly, unable to control his motorcycle, he fell off. The motorcycle headed for the children but it slightly missed them as some of the children managed to narrowly escaped.

Kadaj jumped over the motorcycle and continue walking to Cloud.

Cloud landed on the ground with a loud thud. Kadaj stopped infront of Cloud.

"So you came as expected." He said, amused. He moved around and spoke, "This person is our Brother. But…"

He held out his sword and pointing it at Cloud's neck.

"Unfortunately, he's a traitor."

Kadaj brought his sword back to swing it at Cloud's neck but Tifa exclaimed from somewhere in the forest.

"Cloud!"

Thus, Marlene took this chance to run. Kadaj hesitated and Cloud took this chance to swiftly pick up his sword and swing it at Kadaj.

Kadaj dodged it easily and landed behind him.

-

There's the first chapter!

Hope you'll like it!

Once again, please guide me along with your reviews.

Thanks!


	2. Two

Everything Changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Never. Nuh-uh.

Summary : AC SPOILERS. Instead of only Marlene, Tifa was also kidnapped. In the meantime, Kadaj seems to find himself attracted to her. Kadaj x Tifa.

A/N: Remember, I didn't play the game. So guide me along please! I'll skip the battle because it's really nothing. No CLOUD x VINCENT. I'm not into Yaoi, sorry. Perhaps a bit of Sephiroth x Tifa? Maybe a bit of Vincent x Tifa too. Let's count on my mood. NO VINCENT x MARLENE! She's too young. At least Tifa is nearer a bit in age but still far, but Marlene is younger and Vincent could be her grandfather already!

-

2

-

The battle ended once a person in a ragged red cloak appeared and took Cloud with him.

Kadaj let out a silent 'Damn!' before going back to perhaps punish the woman who dared to interrupt his and Cloud's fight. He was so close to killing that traitor. Why did Loz have to bring this troublesome woman who would interfere with their plans? He scoffed inwardly. His big brother may act tough, but a big crybaby when on a certain sensitive subject, AKA, their Mother. Yazoo seemed to enjoy bringing up their Mother in every subject making sure Loz had his face scrunched up looking like he was about to cry.

He lifted a hand to rubbed the area between his eyes.

Damn it.

-

Cloud sat up scratching the back of his head out of habit and rubbed his left arm caused by the Geostigma Syndrome. He sighed.

"I really can't save anyone... Vincent! What's going on?" Cloud asked sharply, turning to face the enigma leaning against a tree.

"I come here often," A billowing of cloak was heard and footsteps nearing him, "So I have been keeping an eye on Kadaj and the others." Vincent reached out to grab Cloud's arm. "The Geostigma is caused by an excessive functioning of the system that eliminates foreign substances within a body."

Vincent stood up and walked around Cloud, continuing, "There's also a stream like the Lifestream within the body, and basically, that thing fights the evil substances that penetrates through the body." He leaned onto the tree once more after completing his round.

"Evil substances..." Cloud murmered, eyes cloudy, thinking about what Vincent had reported to him.

"Sephiroth's components... Jenova's genetic thoughts... Call it whatever you want."

Cloud looked up slowly and propped an arm on his knee.

"You know a lot."

"Tseng and Elena..." Vincent started, "They were brought here who were on the verge of dying. It seems like they've went through a severe torture... I rescued them, but... Hmm... Who knows..."

"Torture?"

"It's the result of their action. It seems like they have obtained Jenova's neck."

"Is the 'Mother' that Kadaj is looking for..."

"An unpleasant thing sent by Heaven. Jenova. If you wanted to, it's possible to eventually recreate Sephiroth." Vincent replied smoothly.

"Kadaj... Who is he?" Cloud asked, inwardly hesitant about the answer Vincent would give.

"Hmm... I don't even want to think about it."

A rustle in the bushes was heard.

Cloud, being an ex-SOLDIER, was quickly alerted along with Vincent, being an ex-Turk. Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and picked up his sword lying next to him waiting for the person in the bushes to attack.

His expression changed quickly when Marlene ran out from the bushes and hugged him around his waist because of a major difference in height and she was only a child.

She panted for breath and looked up at Cloud's face.

"Marlene!" Cloud asked, surprised.

"Cloud! Denzel is... Tifa is...!" Marlene said, still gasping for breath.

"Tifa! What happened to her? Is she okay? I heard her just now!" Cloud grabbed Marlene's frail shoulders and his serious expression returned.

"I don't know! Tifa shouted for you and I took this chance to run! I want to talk to Barret!" Marlene loudly pleaded and Cloud reached to pat his pockets.

He shook his head.

Marlene turned her head to look at Vincent.

"Do you have a phone on you?"

Vincent shifted and lifted his right side of the cloak, showed it to her and dropped it quickly.

"I can't believe it!"

"Vincent, will you take Marlene back to the bar?" He asked and continued, "I'm going to go listen to what the ShinRa's have to say."

"I'm unable to comply with that." Vincent muttered shaking his head.

"But...!"

"I don't care about you anymore, Cloud!" Marlene exclaimed and took a few steps back from Cloud. "Why don't you ever listen to what we have to say?"

With that, she ran to Vincent and took shelter under his right side of his cloak. Vincent's cloak covered her and he held onto her lightly with his right hand on her shoulder.

"Marlene. Please wait a little longer. A battle should be starting soon. But, I can't simply fight this out." Cloud stated firmly. "You understand, right?"

"I don't understand." Marlene replied, her voice muffled from being under Vincent's cloak.

"Cloud, is this talk about fighting?" Vincent, once again, smoothly said.

Cloud bowed his head down, his mind thinking about what Rude and Reno were talking to him.

"Can sins... be forgiven?" Cloud said after awhile looking up at Vincent.

"I have never tested it." Came the reply from the enigma.

"Test?" Cloud questioned more to himself and looked down once more, "To test...?"

"Marlene, we're going home." Cloud said as he made up his decision.

Marlene took her face out from Vincent's cloak and nodded while smiling.

"I'll try it out." Cloud said to Vincent, his face, close to smirking and gave a signal with his hand. "I'll call you later about the results."

Marlene took Cloud's hand which he signaled to Vincent goodbye and held it.

-

Kadaj grabbed the woman before him by her clothes. What was her name again? Teeffar? Teethfaa? Close... that's right! Tifa was her name!

"You just had to interfered! Why didn't Loz just kill you? Or just leave you alone in that godforsaken church? I should just kill you now!" He snarled.

Loz stepped in. "Woah woah there Kadaj... Can't we do anything besides killing her? There must be something we can do."

Kadaj's face was cleared from anger and he blinked.

"Now that I think of it... I think this is the first time you ever suggested something good, Loz." Yazoo said, smirking as his elder brother glared at him.

"Feed her the water in the river. Even without the Geostigma Syndrome, she can become one of us." Kadaj said, dropping Tifa down. Tifa widened her eyes ignoring the fact that she had just been dropped and the fact that it had hurt like hell. There was no way she was going to betray AVALANCHE!

Loz and Yazoo shared a secretive glance. It wasn't very common that Kadaj would even think to change his mind since he was very stubborn but intelligent.

Rare. Very rare indeed. Loz and Yazoo snickered.

"Whatever you say Kadaj."

Thus, the start of Love will begin now.

-

Uwah! How was that?

Most of what Vincent and Cloud said were from Advent Children. I couldn't change it otherwise you wouldn't understand. The last part is a bit of a creativity. Tifa's going to get forced drinking the now black river water!

R&R and please guide me along! Thanks!


End file.
